The present invention relates to a toy having a motorized portion to which a non-motorized toy is attached to give the appearance of chasing the motorized portion. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hollow sphere containing a driving mechanism to cause the sphere to roll eccentrically. A flexible, non-motorized toy is attached to the sphere via a flexible line and chases and rolls with the sphere so that the non-motorized toy appears to be a live animal that is pushing the sphere to propel it.
Motorized, self-propelling toys are known in the art. The driving unit of such toys is commonly positioned within the toy to cause the toy to move eccentrically. For example, weighted pendulums have been used to alter the movement of motorized spherical devices. Alternatively, motors have been placed off center from the axis of a spherical toy to offset the center of gravity of the driving mechanism, and thereby cause the spherical toy to move eccentrically. Additionally, weights have been used that are offset from the axis of a spherical toy to cause eccentric movement. Combinations of such driving means have also been used. Others hollow toys include a track positioned within the toy and driving mechanism that moves along the track and thereby propels the toy.
Internally motorized toys to which non-motorized objects are externally attached are also known in the art. The non-motorized object is attached to the motorized toy such that the non-motorized object moves with and is affected by the movement of the toy. Generally, the toy moves in a relatively stable path so that the attached toy mimics a crawling or rolling animal. The motorized portion of the toy typically is integrated with the animal-like portion so that there is no great distinction between the two portions of the toy.